


The Second Noël — Snowpremacy 2016

by Stefanyeah



Series: Mad Scientist Christmas [2]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: Our festive couple celebrates their second Christmas together. Or are they?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekeyholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/gifts).



> And so we meet the mad scientist and his assistant again during another Christmas. Maybe I’ll make it a bit of a tradition, re-visiting the two for Christmas. What do you think? Yay/Yay?
> 
> Beta'd by muse-manticore  
> This year's prompts were: Angel — Memories — Cookies
> 
> Also, a big thankyou to tamarelmensdorp for helping me out with a little acronym.

Matthew put his newest Death Ray into a wooden case lined with soft, burgundy velvet. Oh yes, this one really deserved the capital letters. It was the Ultimate Death Ray of Terror, powered not only by the largest diamond any human had ever seen, but also by an assortment of gems that sparkled in the light of the gas lamps. The case shut with a satisfyingly soft, yet final click. He grinned, allowing himself a moment of joy and imagining the jealousy that his fellow scientists of Mad United Scientists Ensemble would show on their faces.

The soft click of four metal legs on the stone floor made him turn around. Dominic was standing before him, dressed in a lab coat that hung down to the first joints of his legs. „Are you really leaving for Christmas, Master?“

Matthew rolled his eyes and reached behind to grab the handle of the case. „You know I can’t miss the conference. And Christmas are just normal days that idiots have linked with fairy tales.“

„Can I come with you at least?“

Matthew sighed and shook his head. He took a step towards Dominic and reached out to pull him closer by the goggles hanging from his neck. „You wouldn’t like it,“ he whispered against Dominic’s lips. „And I wouldn’t like them ogling over you.“

Dominic’s hands came to lie on Matthew’s hips, squeezing softly as he pressed their lips together. Matthew giggled into the soft kiss and reached up into the soft, golden hair with his free hand. „Besides, you’ll have to guard the laboratory.“

„I still can’t believe you trust me with your lab, Master,“ Dominic whispered.

„You wanted to be treated like my assistant,“ Matthew retorted and took a few steps back. He straightened his frock coat and scarf, sighing. He didn’t feel comfortable in clothes that couldn’t survive a scorching or the odd splatter of acids.

„May I use the Snow Ray of Death, please?“ Dominic asked. The front pair of his artificial legs clicked a quick and distorted rhythm onto the floor like it always did when Dominic was nervous of Matthew’s reaction to one of his questions.

Matthew sighed again. More often than not, he felt benevolent these days. Which was another vital reason to not take Dominic with him to the conference. If his fellow world domination aspiring mad scientists knew he had a soft spot for his assistant the ridiculing would never stop.

„Sorry, I asked,“ Dominic whispered. „Won’t touch a thing.“

Matthew turned and put the case with his Ultimate Death Ray of Terror onto the table again. He walked over to the cabinet he locked his previous rays in. He pulled his keys from the pocket and unlocked it, pulling out the Snow Ray.

He had had to get another diamond for his death rays, because Dominic had pouted at him for days when Matthew had started using the diamond on his new and improved rays. It still had been worse it, Matthew had had to admit. The following night in the blanket fort had been … _enlightening_.

Matthew turned and held out the Snow Ray to Dominic. The metal was glowing softly and Matthew smiled down on it. That thing might not be really useful, it still was one of his most beautiful constructions.

Dominic squealed as he held out his arms.

„Just once, you hear?“ Matthew said as he put the Snow Ray into Dominic’s hands. „I don’t want the nearest village to turn up again with pitchforks and complaining about their palms being frozen to death.“

Dominic nodded and closed his hands around the sleek barrel and the handle. „I’ll be careful, Master,“ he quipped and leant forward to press his lips against Matthew’s once more. „Thank you for your trust.“

„Don’t get yourself and the lab destroyed by the mob,“ Matthew murmured and picked up the case with his Ultimate Death Ray of Terror.

 

Matthew sat at the long, oval table, trying to listen to the old geezer who was just talking. He was an idiot, Matthew had decided when he had met Yorke a few years ago. His little mind never failed to come up with plans that Matthew had disregarded as unrealistic when he had been in primary school still.

Matthew looked out of the window and sighed. He hoped Dominic really hadn’t burnt down anything yet. Or had himself killed by the mob. Or had turned himself into a sculpture of ice with the Snow Ray.

Maybe he should have listened to his assistant. He might not have held his assistant in high regards for a few years and he still wasn’t quite sure about Dominic’s brilliance. Still, Dominic was smart enough to know that one wasn’t about to conquer the world with itching powder and peppermint guns.

Matthew stroked his fingers over the case that was still keeping his Ultimate Death Ray of Terror save while he allowed his mind to wallow in memories of snow and warmth.

_Dominic had indeed insisted of taking control in the bedroom and had ordered Matthew to get rid of most of his clothes and lie on the bed. Matthew had tried to resist, had tried to give orders himself, but Dominic had just pressed his lips against Matthew’s and had pushed his tongue into Matthew’s mouth._

_And while Matthew melted against Dominic, he felt insistent hands on his arms and shoulders, moving to his chest and unbuttoning coat and shirt._

_Too soon, Dominic was gone again and hurried out of the bedroom. Matthew sighed and just lost his clothes. He knew he wouldn’t be able to resist requests at all if the blond kissed him. There would have been strict rules on when kissing would be allowed, Matthew decided. No kissing in the laboratory._

_Matthew just had laid down on the bed again when Dominic returned, arms full of pillows and blankets. He had watched in silence how his assistant had erected a blanket fort around them._

_Once done, Dominic climbed into the fort and settled down on Matthew’s lap, the hind pair of his legs folded to rest along Matthew’s legs, the front pair bent and touching Matthew’s loins._

_Matthew shivered and stroked his hands up the chill metal until he felt warm skin beneath his fingertips._

„And what are you working on these days, Bellamy?“ Yorke’s voice cut through the pleasant memories. „Still working on death rays?“

Matthew grunted and turned his head to look at the idiot that had dared to address him. He certainly knew whom to demonstrate his Ultimate Death Ray of Terror on. „As a matter of fact, I’ve got a whole set of different rays with a plethora of functions.“

„Don’t you think you should move on to something more effective?“

„Like what?“ Matthew snapped and stood. „Itching powder as if we’re stuck in our childhoods?“ He nodded at the other attendees and grabbed his Ultimate Death Ray of Terror. „I’ll be off,“ he grunted. „Maybe I’ll get a train ticket still.“

 

„You’re Matthew Bellamy.“

Matthew looked at the woman behind the station counter. He nodded, noticing how she leant over the counter to look at the wooden case. She looked back up at him.

„You’ve got your death ray with you.“

„Yes, and I assure you, this one works flawlessly,“ Matthew retorted.

The woman nodded and looked down at her counter. She flipped through a few files and eventually scribbled some notes. „First class ticket, meals in the board restaurant, open destination,“ she said. „Everything’s on the house, of course.“

Matthew dipped his head in acknowledgment and took the ticket from her hands.

Half an hour later, he sat in the soft chairs of the board restaurant, digging into the roasted turkey. The landscape was whizzing past, meadows and trees slowly turning into flat land and oceans. Matthew leant back and reached for his glass of red wine, swirling it before him before taking a sip.

„I swear I saw an angel,“ a child behind him squeaked.

„You’ve dreamed,“ a woman retorted. „There’s no such thing as angels.“

„I know what I saw!“

Matthew sighed. Just what he needed, more stupid morons to surround him. Maybe he should return to his compartment before he used his Ultimate Death Ray of Terror on the other passengers, but both turkey and whine weren’t finished yet. So, he resigned himself to blocking out the stupidity around him with more daydreaming and memories.

_At some point, the blanket fort had collapsed around them. Neither of them had cared, though, as Dominic collapsed on Matthew. They hadn’t even moved to shove the pillows away, but had fallen asleep right away._

_Matthew had woken with soft fingers tiptoeing over his cheekbones. He groaned and turned his head to be met with a broadly grinning blond._

_„Told you, I’m master of bedroom,“ Dominic chuckled and shifted closer._

_„I’m not calling you that,“ Matthew grunted._

_„Oh, but you will, Matthew,“ Dominic purred and left a trail of wet kisses along his neck._

_And just like that, every snarky or witty retort he could ever, possibly think of had disappeared from his mind. Matthew sighed softly and lifted his hand into Dominic’s hair. He closed his eyes, just feeling the soft hair sliding through his fingers and Dominic’s warmth next to him._

_„Do you believe in angels?“ Dominic’s voice tore him from his moment of serenity._

_Matthew opened his eyes again and laughed. „I’m a mad scientist,“ he retorted. „I believe in science and inventions that bring world domination. I don’t believe in fairy tales.“_

_„I think angels exist,“ Dominic whispered and brushed his fingers through Matthew’s hair. He smiled. „They may not be sent by a god, but maybe they’re people that save you, or make you happy.“_

_„You’re being silly,“ Matthew grunted. „Stop that.“_

_„And you’re being cynical,“ Dominic retorted. „Stop that.“_

 

Matthew walked down the path that led towards his laboratory. With each step, the air grew colder until he could see his breath in little puffs of damp mist with each exhale. Snow covered the ground and became higher and higher until it rose up to waist height left and right the glistening path.

„This looks like a lot more than just one use,“ Matthew whispered to himself.

He stopped when he had reached the place before his laboratory. What usually consisted of molten sand and scorched palm trees, was now covered in layers of white. A snowman stood in the middle of the small plaza, dressed in one of Matthew's lab coats and goggles.

Matthew shook his head, but couldn't help smiling. At least there were no signs of destruction, so no mob had tried to burn his home.

He put the case with his Ultimate Death Ray of Terror between his legs while unlocking the door. It swung open with a familiar creak, followed by a deafening clatter of frying pans, cauldrons and cutlery. Matthew frowned at the kitchen utilities in front of home while the door being him clicked shut.

Hurried steps of for metal feet rushed through the dark corridor, a blood-curling scream almost drowning the steps out. Matthew reached behind him, feeling for the light switch. The gas lights in the corridor flickered to life just before Dominic had reached Matthew.

The blond froze, arms with a cub raised above his head. „Master?" Dominic whispered.

Matthew sighed and pressed his thumb and index finger against the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. „Dominic, what is the meaning of this?“

„I was defending your laboratory, Master,“ Dominic whispered. Matthew could hear the telltale tap dance of nervous Dominic and opened his eyes again. He let his hand sink down.

„You’re home!“ Dominic exclaimed eventually.

„Couldn’t stand those idiots. They don’t understand my brilliance.“

„You missed me?“

„Small minds, all of them,“ Matthew continued, trying to ignore the warmth of his cheeks after Dominic's question. „Why do I even bother? I should rid the world of them right away. We'll be enemies for world rulership sooner or later anyways. I just had…“

Matthew looked into big, grey eyes and at a stupidly wide, and far too bright grin. He sighed. „Alright…" He put his free hand onto Dominic's shoulder and leant forward to whisper into Dominic's ear, „I’ve missed my master of bedroom.“

Dominic squealed and grabbed Matthew's hand, pulling the scientist towards the sleeping chambers. „I just built a blanket fort,“ he quipped.

Matthew giggled as he followed Dominic. „I brought cookies.“

Dominic stopped and turned to look at Matthew. He rushed forward and pecked Matthew's lips. He made to pull Matthew further forward, but Matthew pushed his feet against the floor.

„I need to bring the Ultimate Death Ray of Terror back to it's place.“

Dominic nodded and let go of Matthew's hand. „I'll wait in the blanket fort for you.“

 

Half an hour later, the Ultimate Death Ray of Terror was safely stowed away together with its fellow rays. Matthew had pulled the pouch of cookies he had… _been gifted_ from the wooden case and had made a detour to the kitchen to retrieve two glasses of milk. He now was sitting in his bed, surrounded by piles of pillows, a blanket blocking his view of the ceiling and a warm body lying against him.

In the year past, Matthew had grown used to the comfort of blanket forts and a warm, naked body against his own naked body. He had also grown used to the fact that he didn't mind all this bloody cuddling malarkey.

„I was trying to think of something to get you for Christmas,“ Dominic whispered. He had his head leant on Matthew's shoulder and glanced up at him.

„Christmas is stupid,“ Matthew grunted and reached into the pouch of cookies. He dipped his cookie into the milk and nibbled on it. „Don’t waste your energy on it.“

„I’d like to waste my energy on you, though,“ Dominic purred and pressed his lips against Matthew's throat.

Matthew swallowed, trying not to choke on cookie crumbs.

Dominic giggled as shifted to reach for a new cookie as well. „I still think you’re my very own, very unlikely angel.“

„Shut up and eat your cookies,“ Matthew grunted, ignoring the heat in his cheeks.

Thankfully, Dominic took heed of Matthew's words and silently nibbled on his cookie, dipping it into the glass of milk every now and then.

„Matthew?" he asked after a while.

Matthew sighed and looked down at his assistant, dreading whatever fluff would come forth now. „What?"

„I don’t like cold milk,“ Dominic stated. „Can’t you make a heat ray of death this year?“


End file.
